Reginald Fletcher
Reginald Fletcher, nicknamed Reg, is a former daredevil known as The Flying Fishmonger. He is the grandfather of Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, and Phineas Flynn, husband to Winifred Fletcher, and father of Lawrence Fletcher. British, he speaks in a heavy cockney accent. As a Grandfather, he suffers from many aches and pains, such as lumbago and a bad trick knee. He is still very spry, and active as ever. His grandchildren will visit him and Winifred at least once a year, and lives his life retired, his London home lying next to the former castle of the Black Knight of Worcestershire. Early life and teenage years Born in England somewhere, Reg's father owned or worked at a Fish & Chips shop. Reg would work at the store with his father, and even advertise it, wearing a large fish suit. His mother did not work, and enjoyed tea with her friends. ("The Flying Fishmonger") ]] As a teenager, he decided to become a daredevil, honoring his father's Fish & Chips shop by dubbing himself the "Flying Fishmonger," riding on a mackerel-shaped motorcycle named the Holy Mackerel. He became a roar around England, famous for jumping over large and vast things, such as a whale and even the Queen and her guards. He had a very dull theme song played by a group of singers, which would end up being his career downfall. ("The Flying Fishmonger") His biggest daredevil attempt came at trying to jump McGregor's Gorge. He had his singers sing his song on his first attempt, but as they sang, the dull music caused the rain to surge, thus ruining his attempted jump. He tried again weeks later, and the same thing occurred. He tried a third time, and faced the same results. He ended up giving up, and his fans gave up on him. Reginald soon quit it career as a daredevil. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Marriage and fatherhood Reginald eventually settled down and married a woman named Winifred. Together they had a baby boy named Lawrence Fletcher. In Lawrence's youth, he was an avid fisherman, likely doing so with Reg. Lawrence grew up to marry and have a son, and then remarry with an American woman named Linda. ("The Lake Nose Monster," "A Hard Day's Knight," "The Flying Fishmonger," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") Elderly life Reginald aged to be very old. In his elderly, he had many problems with his body, including lumbago, sciaticas, and a wicked trick knee, as well as senility. As of the Summer of mid-to-late 2000s, Reg and his wife live comfortably in a medium loft in Worcester next to the legendary castle of "the Black Knight," which Reg took interest in. ("The Flying Fishmonger," "A Hard Day's Knight," "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") During one visit by his grandchildren, Reg helped his intelligent grandchildren build a medieval-styled tournament after informing them of the Black Knight's legend. Reg dressed up as a medieval English king for the event, and spotted his granddaughter Candace Flynn looking like the Black Knight, truly believing her to be such. After the tournament, Reg expressed his enjoyment with his grandchildren. ("A Hard Day's Knight") , and Ferb after the recreation-flight.]] Once while visiting his grandchildren in America with Winnifred, he began retailing to Phineas and Ferb about his days as a daredevil. Heavily inspired by this, they promised to help re-dig McGregor's Gorge and help him fulfill his last jump. After doing so, the rain problem became an issue again, but Phineas realized the source was the dullness of the theme music, and pumped it up. Together, even though facing some turbulence, but they succeeded in jumping in with a roar of approval from a crowd. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Later in the visit, during the pouring rain, Reginald regaled to his grandchildren the legend of ancestor Ferbgor and his master, Dr. Phineastein. His senility caused him to forget doing so immediately afterward. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") Abilities and personality As a daredevil in his youth, Reg was able to jump extremely high over any object or person, reaching great altitude. When re-creating his final jump in his elderly, he still displayed the same amount of skills, including good handling and maneuvering. ("The Flying Fishmonger") When he was young, Reg was relatively hotheaded. As an adult, he lost this trait and became more cautious and casual. He enjoys relaxing and a comfortable life, however his recklessness and desire for adventure last as well. He is also very intelligent, a trait passed to his son, Lawrence. Reg carries a deep cockney accent which is the cause of confusion to his grandchildren; his phrases and choices of words lead them to not understand the majority of what he is saying. ("The Flying Fishmonger," "A Hard Day's Knight," "Elementary, My Dear Stacy," "Out to Launch") Relationships Parents When Reginald was a child, he began working alongside his father at his fish place. He worked hard and appeared to enjoyed himself. His loved for his dad caused him to do all tasks he needed, including wearing a fish suit to promote the shop. ("The Flying Fishmonger") In his teen year, Reg, as a daredevil, jumped over his mother and her friends at a tea party; his mom appeared to allow it and, due to her professionalism, at least acted as if uncared. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Winifred Winifred is nicknamed "Winnie" by Reginald as somewhat of a "pet name." The two are happily married and live comfortably in a loft in England. ("A Hard Day's Knight," "Elementary, My Dear Stacy") Lawrence Lawrence is Reg's son. The two seem to have a very good relationship, as Reg allows Lawrence and his children to come and stay at his loft in England, and vice versa. The two possibly engaged in fishing trips together. ("A Hard Day's Knight," "Elementary, My Dear Stacy," "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein," "The Lake Nose Monster") Grandchildren and neighbor.]] Reginald's male grandchildren, , enjoy his old stories vigorously. Every time they visit him or vice versa, he regales them with multiple tales, such as his youth as a daredevil or a tale from their family's Victorian years. The two boys enjoy these stories with much excitement. They as well enjoy doing other activities with him, including taking part in a medieval joust. They as well care for him enough to recreate his failed jump and help him succeed this time. ("The Flying Fishmonger," "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein," "A Hard Day's Knight") His granddaughter, Candace Flynn, does not enjoy Reg and his wife's visit and visit to them as much due to the rather "boring" qualities of them, but does find ways to enjoy them. ("A Hard Day's Knight," "The Flying Fishmonger," "Elementary, My Dear Stacy") Background Information *"The Flying Fishmonger" gives near all of Reg's background and familial ties, as well as "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein." Most appearances of his youth, parents, and residence as well were seen in his photo album in "Fishmonger." *Reg's appearance in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" appears to be right after the events of "The Flying Fishmonger," though production order appears to be different. Dan Povenmire has stated that episodes are neither aired nor produced chronologically, so this is almost defiantly factual. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *Reginald's son, Lawrence Fletcher, engaged in several fishing stories of his youth in the Season 2 episode "The Lake Nose Monster." His stories leave some ambiguities as to Reg's partaking in the events, even more so to his one story (the ending heard only) that mentioned him gaining some sort of rash or such and some person fishing with him telling him to ignore it. These ambiguities make them hard to accurately place or confirm. Appearances and References *A Hard Day's Knight *The Flying Fishmonger *The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein *The Lake Nose Monster (Possible reference) *Elementary, My Dear Stacy Category:Characters Category:Fletcher family